


The Desert Wolf

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Malia was raised by her mother, The Desert Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Everyone, I would like you to welcome our new student." Mr. Yukimura spoke to the class, motioning to the tall brunette standing beside him. "Her name is Malia...."  
"Tate." the girl said, having told the lie so much she was nearly convinced it was true. Obviously her last name wasn't Tate, she didn't have one. Or atleast never cared about it too much.  
Straight away, Stiles noticed how beautiful the girl was. She was Lydia beautiful, or maybe even more.  
Malia stood in front of the class, back straight, showing no signs of nervousness as she surveyed the room and the people inside. Already she could see two people from the list.  
Before Mr.Yukimura could say anything about seating arrangements, she took the free seat beside Lydia Martin, banshee. $20 millions sitting right beside her.  
Malia turned to Lydia and flashed a small smirk in her direction, to which Lydia rolled her eyes and muttered something about thinking Malia was into her.  
Throughout the entire class, Malia watched Lydia, trying to learn as many of her habits as she could before the end of class. As far as she could tell, Lydia was the smartest in the class, and also one of the most popular. Hopefully she won't always be surrounded, Malia thought to herself, throwing a glance towards Kira, the other person on the list.  
Siles couldn't help but look at the new girl throughout the whole class. Or more accurately, the back of the new girl's head. He had thought he was doing with daydreaming over girls in class now that he had accepted that Lydia would never like him like that, but here he was, doing it all over again for a girl who he had never even talked to.  
The bell rang, and Stiles got out of his seat, banging his foot against the side of the desk because he was in such a rush to talk to the new girl.  
"Hey!" Stiles said, catching up to her just as she exited the class. Boy was she fast.  
"I don't know you." Malia stated, slightly annoyed at him for interupting her from following Lydia.  
"Well, you don't know anyone here..." Stiles said, walking alongside her as she stalked off to her next class.  
"I know of a few." Malia hinted, looking around for any other target from the deadpool.  
"Really? Who are they?" Stiles said, dissapointed at the fact this girl may already be more popular than him.  
"None of your concern." Malia said, her annoyance for the awkward teen growing.  
"Okaayyy." Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, maybe you could sit with me and my friends for lunch?"  
"You have friends?" Malia asked bored, scanning the hallways.  
"Yeah, of course I have friends." Stiles said, offended. Why did he always fall for the mean ones?  
"Hey, Stiles." Scott called his friend, motioning him over to his locker.  
"Wait, you know Scott McCall?" Malia suddenly turned, making Stiles jump as he held up a finger to Scott, telling him he would be over in a minute.  
"Yeah, he's one of my friends." Stiles said pointedly, pointing a finger at Malia.  
"He said your name was Stiles?" Malia asked, now looking Stiles up and down, sizing him up.  
"Yeah, I mean it's not my real name, but that's what everyone calls me." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Maybe I will join you for lunch." Malia said, turning back around, facing the direction Scott was in.  
"Great." Stiles said half-heartedly, feeling like crap because the girl he was crushing on was now crushing on his best friend.  
He let out a sigh as the two walked over to Scott, so Stiles could introduce them.  
***************************************************************************  
"So are we still on for the pack meeting tonight or will you be too busy drooling over the new girl?" Scott joked to Stiles as they walked into the parking lot of the school.  
"Is it that obvious?" Stiles asked, reaching his jeep.  
"Dude, I could smell it." Scott said, laughing. "So, your still coming to the pack meeting?"  
"Yeah, I'll be at your house by eight." Stiles said, hopping into his jeep as Scott put his helmet on and hopped on to his motorcycle.  
***************************************************************************  
Malia watched as the two boys drove off in differenct directions, making a split second decision on who she should follow.  
The brunette quickly hopped onto her motorcycle as she followed the jeep down the street, keeping enough distance as to not cause Stiles any suspicion. Malia watched as the jeep pulled into the driveway of a house with a police car parked beside it.  
Great, he lived with a cop, Malia thought to herself, trying to make this new information fit in to her plan.  
The plan was pretty simple, make friends with Stiles to get closer to the pack, then kill them off one by one. No one would suspect her, not if she waited long enough and got close enough to them. Although she knew she had to be careful, she could tell Scott was able to smell something was different about her. She was just lucky she was a werecoyote, so Scott wouldn't be able to identify her scent unless he really concentrated.  
Then there was the issue of the other assasin's. If she wanted all of the money, she needed to make sure to keep the others away. If they hunted down some of the cheaper creatures, that would be fine, but Malia wanted the money from the pack, which amounted to quite a bit. Enough for her to never have to kill another innocent person for money ever again.  
***************************************************************************  
"Sorry I'm late." Stiles said, rushing in to Scott's living room, stopping as he took in the rest of the members in the room.  
Scott was standing in the middle of the room, Kira sitting on the arm of a chair beside Lydia. Derek was standing off to the side with Braeden, who was holding a very intimadating looking gun in her hands. On the chair opposite Lydia's, Parrish was seated, which Stiles didn't think anything of, seeing as he was supposedly a supernatural creature as well. The face that shocked Stiles the most was Peter's, who was standing in front of Scott, now glaring at Stiles.  
"What's he doing here?" Stiles asked angrily, knowing how much of a pain Peter had always been.  
"He came to help, Stiles." Scott said, trying to reassure his best friend.  
"How can he help? And how can we trust him? His name isn't on the list, in case you've forgetten!"  
"Because I have some news that might help you." Peter said calmy.  
Scott gave Peter a nod, telling him to continue.  
"There has been some rumours of another professional assassin in Beacon Hills." Peter started.  
"How does this help us?" Stiles asked, annoyed.  
"The assassin is one of the greatest in the world, he's never failed before. I just thought you would like to know what your up against."  
"So, who is this assassin?" Stiles asked.  
"The Desert Wolf."  
"I've never heard of this dude." Stiles said, before Parrish spoke up.  
"When I was working with the army, The Desert Wolf was sent to kill some guys who were on my team. All of them were dead a couple of hours after the contract was sent and no one ever saw the guy. If this guy is after us, we are all in serious trouble."  
***************************************************************************  
Malia walked in to her motel room, placing her laptop on the table in the middle of the room and turning it on.  
The screen opened up to a picture of her mother, the original Desert Wolf.  
Seeing her mother's face brought up a flair of emotions inside Malia.  
Hatred, at how it was her fault Malia grew up to be like this. To not care if she killed someone or not.  
Longing, to feel loved. Ever since her mother died, she had distanced herself from everyone, focusing soloely on her jobs, working towards getting the amount of money she needed to start her new life.  
Guilt, knowing it was her fault her mother had died.  
Freedom, knowing her mother's harsh eyes were no longer critizing every move she made, every word she spoke.  
All these emotions swirled around inside Malia, who quickly opened up a page to hide her mothers face, not wanting to see the eyes of the only person she had ever loved.  
She typed the name "Stiles Stilinski" into the search bar, trying to gather information about him, just like she had done for the other members before coming to Beacon Hills.  
The only useful thing she could find was that he was seemingly friends with all of the higher priced creatures, making her job that much easier. But other than that, he seemed like any other awkward nerd she had seen on her travels.  
Sighing, she closed her laptop and crawled into the filthy bed that was wedged in the corner of the room. She was half expecting a nest of rats to swarm her as she peeled the blanket away from the matress so she could slide inside. She didn't bother to remove her clothes, partly because she was too tired and partly because she didn't want her bare skin to touch any part of the most likely infected room.  
She shut her eyes, going over and over her plan until she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, letting it wrap her up and bring her peace for atleast a couple of hours.


	2. 2

She sat up in her bed, her vision still groggy from just waking up. She looked at her phone to see that it was 12 PM already.  
Malia scolded herself for not having set an alarm. She had been so caught up in thinking out her plan she had completely had forgotten that she would have to wake up early for school.  
How can people do this every single day?, Malia thought to herself, having never had the issue of school before. The only times she had gone to school had been to go undercover, like she was doing now. Her mother had never thought that school would be important for her, she didn't need to know how to do any of the things they teach in schools. All she needed to know was how to kill and how to survive. Both of which, she had always excelled at.  
Malia contemplated going back to sleep and starting her plan when Stiles would come home from school, but she knew she had to try her best to not draw suspicion to herself, seeing as she had lied about most things in order to get in to the school.  
She dragged her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking over to her suitcase and took out the first tank top and shorts she could find, taking a quick shower before putting them on.  
***************************************************************************

"Hey Stiles." Malia said, walking up to Stiles, who was currently trying to wrestle some books into his overflowing locker.  
Stiles jumped at the sudden voice, turning around and letting some books from his locker slip to the ground.  
"Ohh, H..Hey Malia." Stiles stuttered, thrown again by her obvious beauty. "How did the rest of your day go yesterday?"  
"Fine, but I've been having some trouble in Math." Malia said, bending down to help Stiles pick up the books.  
"Math? I can help with that." Stiles said quickly, his cheeks going red at how desperate he sounded. Lucky for him, it didn't seem like Malia noticed as she smiled at him, nodding her head.  
"Really? Thank you so much. So, can I come over to your house after school today or are you going to be busy?" Malia said, handing him the books she had picked up.  
"No, I'm not busy." Stiles said, shoving the books into his locker and quickly slamming it shut before they could fall out.  
"Okay, see you after school then." Malia said, flashing him her brightest smile before walking away.  
Even from down the hall she could hear how fast his heart was beating, the only thing she could think of was how easy it would be to get closer to him.  
***************************************************************************

"Oh, hey Malia." Kira said, seeing the brunette walking down the hall.   
Malia turned to them, forcing a smile to on her face as she joined Kira and Lydia.  
"Hi." Malia said, noticing the look Lydia had been giving Kira. It was easy to tell that Lydia was wary of her, maybe Kira too. The only difference was Kira wanted to try and make it work, unlike Lydia on the other hand, who was perfectly fine with the friends she had.  
"So, how was your first day?" Lydia asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance from her voice.  
"It was great. Thank you guys for welcoming me so much." Malia said, lying through her teeth considering how awkward it had been when Stiles and Scott had introduced her to Lydia and Kira. "Well, I have to go to class, but I'll catch you guys later."  
Malia turned to walk towards her class, but not before saying "I love your shoes." to Lydia before she left, catching the flicker of a smile on Lydia's face before she turned.  
***************************************************************************

"So, do you think the new girl could be another assassin?" Kira asked Lydia as Malia turned a corner.  
"I don't know. I'm getting a strange feeling from her, but I don't know exactly what it is." Lydia said, looking at the spot the brunnette used to be in.  
"Like a banshee feeling?" Kira asked nervously.  
"I don't know." Lydia confirmed, turning back towars her friend and bringing the conversation back to it's original place.  
"So, we've had the mute, and then the chemist. And now we know that someone on the lacrosse team is one too. And with the Desert Wolf rumour, how many assassin are we going to come across?" Kira asked.  
"I don't know." Lydia repeated, frustrated at not knowing the answer.   
Ever since Allison she had started feeling useless. Up until her death, she had always had her intelligience, but know, even that wasn't helping. She had wanted it to be enough, to not need to know how to control her powers, wanting to be able to rely on something she had learned, not something she was born with. But know, it was seeming that being a banshee was the only thing that could help her friends but she had no idea how to control it. She just hoped she would learn before somebody else died.  
***************************************************************************

Malia stood outside his door, starting to feel slightly nervous. She knew what she needed to do now. All she needed to do was kiss him and that was it, she could basically control him.  
That was the problem with loving with all yor heart, especially if you fell in love easily. Anyone could control you with just the slightest sign of affection.  
But still, she felt nervous, mainly because she had never kissed anyone before. It wasn't that boys had never liked her, it was just because she had never liked any of them. They were always either douches, or idiots, or targets. None of which were people she wanted to be romantically involved with.   
She raised her hand and quickly knocked on the door, knowing she had to get it over and done with before she got to nervous.   
The door opened quicker than she had expected, making her take a step back.  
"Hey." Stiles said, stepping aside to let Malia in.  
"Hey." Malia replied, stepping through the doorway.  
"My room's just up here." Stiles said, starting his way up the stairs.  
Malia took a deep breath and followed him up, hiding a smile has she watched him trip over one of the steps, landing on his face.  
"I'm okay.. I'm okay." he said, hopping back to his feet. Malia let out a tiny giggle at the boy's antics, then cursing herself for laughing like some schoolgirl.  
Stiles couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he heard her laugh. Not only did it seem like the best sound in the world, but he had been the one who had made her make it.  
Maybe she wasn't exactly laughing with him, but atleast he had made her laugh.  
"So, did you bring your books?" Stiles asked as they got to his room.  
"Yeah." Malia said, pulling the large book from her bag and dropping it on his bed.  
***************************************************************************

"Okay, so x=25?" Malia asked, guessing the answer as she couldn't see any possible way to find 'x'. Why anyone thought teenagers need to know how to do this was beyond her, to which she was glad her mother taught her about killing rather than algebra.  
"No, not exactly." Stiles said, not wanting to sound too harsh, even though her answer was way off.  
"I'm tired of this." Malia said, flipping the book closed.  
"Uhm, okay, what do you want to do then?" Stiles asked, his face growing red as he realized how that sounded.  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Malia asked, turning to face him and crossing her legs underneath her.  
"Uh, what do you want to know?" Stiles asked, doing the same thing she did.  
"I don't know, something about you as a kid." Malia said, telling herself the question was only meant to make Stiles trust her more, not believing that she was actually curious.  
"Uh, I guess I was just like most kids. I'd always do the opposite of what anyone told me. My mom and dad used to think it was hilarious." Stiles said, getting sad at the mention of his mother.  
"Your dad's the Sheriff, right?" Malia asked.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Stiles asked, knowing his dad was at the station so she couldn't of seen his car.  
"Uh, I just overheard something at school and put two and two together." Malia said, cursing herself for making such a small mistake. "And what about your mom?"  
"Uh, she's dead." Stiles said, his eyes darting to the ground.  
"So is mine." Malia said, not sure why she was telling him, but feeling like she had to comfort him.  
"And your dad?" Stiles asked, looking back up at her.  
"I never knew him." Malia said, not wanting to think about the man who hadn't bothered to help her mom raise her.  
"So, who are you living with?"   
"Uh, my aunt lives close by so I've been living with her." Malia said, her eyes darting to the ground, cursing herself yet again for making a mistake. What was it about this boy that made her forget her mission?  
As she raised her eyes back up to Stiles', she noticed he was staring right at her. Not looking at her like he had to feel sorry for her because she lost her mother, like most people were. But he looked at her like she was someone special. Like her parents, and her childhood didn't define her.  
In that moment, she wasn't sure what she was doing until she felt her lips connect with his, enjoying the feeling of the kiss and just letting her mind float away in bliss.   
Stiles brought his hand up to cup her face, deeping the kiss.   
As they pulled away, realization dawned on Malia, as she realized what was happening.  
"I need to go." she said, hopping off the bed and running out of the room, Stiles to shocked to even register what had just happened.   
It wasn't until he heard the door slam shut that it all hit home. The girl he had a crush on had just kissed him, and then ran away, like she was disgusted that she could ever think of him in that way. Stiles cursed himself for being so foolish, for not letting the situation with Lydia teach him a lesson. Girls like Malia never liked guys like Stiles, it was as simple as that.


	3. 3

Malia paced in her motel room, biting her thumb. She kept replaying the kiss in her head, trying to convince herself she didn’t feel that way. She couldn’t feel that way. If she did, how was she going to earn her money?   
She quickly sat down at the table, tapping the table with her fingers, trying to think of a new plan. Obviously she couldn’t use Stiles any more, it was starting to become too risky. The only other thing she could think of was to start killing. The sooner she started, the sooner she could get away from all of this.   
Standing up, she took her leather jacket off the back of her chair and pulled it on. She walked out the door with only one person on her mind. Kira Yukimura, $6 million.  
***************************************************************************

"I’m literally standing right here!" Stiles said, trying to avoid looking at Scott and Kira who were currently making out.  
"Sorry, we just haven’t seen each other for a while." Scott said sheepishly.  
"Well are we going to practice or what?" Stiles said angrily.  
"Are you really that mad at us for kissing?"   
"What? No, it’s just I had a bad day yesterday." Stiles said, roughly taking his lacrosse stick out of his locker.  
"What happened?" Kira asked, taking her own stick out.  
"I don’t wanna talk about it."   
Scott and Kira gave each other a glance, making a silent promise to not bring it up again. The three headed out to the empty lacrosse field, Scott making a bee line for the goal.   
Kira dropped the bag that contained the balls in it and picked one up with her stick. Stiles mirrored her, both of them taking turns attempting to get the ball past Scott, which was near impossible.  
Just as Kira was about to hurl the ball, Scott held his hand up, motioning for her to stop.  
"What is it?" Kira asked, looking around the field.  
"I think I heard something. It sounded like a footstep."   
"It’s probably just the janitor or something." Stiles said, gulping.  
"When has it ever been that simple?" Kira asked, leaning down to take her katana out of her lacrosse bag.  
Out of nowhere, a dart flew across the lacrosse field, flying into Kira’s neck. Before any of them could react, another dart hit Scott in the arm.   
"Scott? Kira?" Stiles frantically asked, running over to Kira, who had started to fall over herself.  
"Just leave them. Your not on the list, so we don’t need to kill you." Stiles heard a voice from the bleachers call out. He looked towards the bleachers to see two figures emerge.  
He recognized them after a couple of seconds, one of them being on the lacrosse field. Garrett was holding a crossbow, probably what had shot the darts, while Violet was holding a spear tipped with a strange liquid that Stiles presumed was wolfsbane.  
"You two are assassins?" Stiles asked, trying to slowly make his way over to Scott with Kira in his arms.  
"We told you to leave, Stiles. Otherwise it might not end too well for you." Garrett said, taking a step closer to him.  
"Well I’m not leaving without my friends." Stiles said, trying to cover up how terrified you are.  
"Oh well." Violet sighed, raising the spear and walking faster towards Stiles, who had now dropped Kira and was backing up. He tripped over the lacrosse bag, his feet coming out from under him as he tried to crawl away.   
Just as Violet towered over him, he closed his eyes, hearing a sickening tear, thinking it was his own flesh. He slowly opened one eye, just as the spear dropped from Violet’s grip, landing right beside him. Violet slumped to the ground, falling beside her weapon.   
Stiles looked up to see Malia, eyes glowing blue and her nails shaped into claws. Before she could say anything she dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a dart, which sailed on and caught itself in the wall of the school.   
Stiles looked around to see Scott and Kira start to sit up, looking around groggily.  
Looking towards Malia, Stiles could see she was advancing on Garrett, with a murderous look in her glowing eyes.  
Malia reached her claws out to claw his face off, but not before Garrett stapped her with something Stiles couldn’t see from where he was sitting. He watched as they both slumped down to the ground, with a soft thud.  
Stiles frantically stood up, rushing over to Malia’s limp body quickly examing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Scott and Kira rush over to help him.   
Scott found it first, a tiny little blade, jutting out of the side of her stomach. Quickly reaching over, Stiles pulled it out, revealing dark, purple liquid on the tip.  
"It’s wolfsbane." Scott said, quickly checking her heartbeat. "She’s still alive, but we need to get to Deaton."  
Scott and Stiles lifted her body up, quickly carrying her over to Stiles’ jeep as Kira followed, using Scott’s phone to call Deaton. Stiles couldn’t help as tears pooled his eyes, not sure how someone could have this affect on him afer him only knowing her for a few days.  
He vaguely heard Scott saying “It’s going to be okay.” over and over again while he pulled out of the school parking lot, speeding off to the animal clincic.  
***************************************************************************

Malia opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. She glanced at the strange red brick walls, trying to remember what had happened.  
As her memory started coming back, she cursed herself. She had ruined her only chance at escaping her life, all to save some stupid boy. She sat up on what seemed like an examing table, and threw her legs over the side.  
She looked towards the door, hearing footsteps on the other side, before the door opened, revealing an older man, standing beside Scott and Stiles.  
"Malia!" Stiles exclaimed, not trying to hide the look of relief that flooded over his face.  
"Where am I?" Malia asked, looking anywhere else other than at Stiles.  
"Your at the animal clinic. Don’t worry, it’s safe here." Scott said, walking towards her, Stiles following closely behind.  
"I can’t be here, I need to go." Malia quickly said, jumping off the table, only to be stopped by Scott.  
"First we want some answers."  
Malia sighed, thinking how easy it would be to kill all three men from where she was. She considered doing it, the thought leaving her head as she looked at Stiles. She could smell the tension on him, let alone see it. When she looked in his eyes she saw how scared he was. Whether he was scared of her, or scared of what she though of him, she couldn’t tell.  
Reluctantly, Malia sat back down on the table, Scott and Stiles pulling out a chair to sit down on as the other man stood in the corner of the room.  
"Who’s he?" Malia asked, nodding her head towards the man in the corner.  
"That’s Deaton, he’s the one who got the wolfsbane out of you." Scott said.   
"What were you doing at the lacrosse field?" Stiles asked, wanting to get straight to the point. "And what are you?"  
"I’m a werecoyote." Malia said, making Deaton stand up straighter.  
"The Desert Wolf." he stated, a slight look of fear on his face.  
"So, I’ve got a reputation." Malia said, trying to sound smug, even though she felt scared inside. It had been so long since she had been scared, she almost had forgetten what it felt like. Stiles and Scott both seemed to back away from her after finding out who she was.  
"So, you came to kill us?" Stiles asked, hurt apparent on his face.  
"Not you. But the others, yes. You were just a part of the plan." Malia said, looking at the ground, shame filling her.  
Stiles felt the tears pool in his eyes, realizing what he actually meant to her, nothing more than some pawn in her game. He quickly turned around and walked out of the office, slamming the door shut as he left.  
Malia felt like crying herself, but she held it together, even when she felt Deaton stick a needle in her arm and she felt herself being dragged back into unconsciousness, her only thoughts involving Stiles.  
***************************************************************************

"Can you hold her here for a few days?" Scott asked the Sheriff.  
"I don’t know." the Sheriff said, looking at the girls unconcsious body in Scott’s arms.  
"You can’t just put someone like her in prison," Braden said, leaning against the Sheriff’s desk, "the only way to keep her put is to kill her."  
"I’m not killing her." Scott said defiantly.  
"Fine, then I’ll kill her and you won’t even have to move your little paws." Braeden said, twirling a hand gun around in her fingers.  
"No one is killing her. She might be an assassin but she still saved us." Scott said again, eyes flashing red.  
"Fine, I really don’t care what happens to you people in any ways." Braeden said, walking into the interview room where another assassin was being held, doing what she had originally came to the Station to do.  
"So, are you able to hold her here?" Scott asked again.  
"Is she why Stiles isn’t talking anymore?" the Sheriff asked, leaning against his desk.  
"I think so. I know he really liked her before all this." Scott said, looking down at Malia.  
"Sure, you can hold her here for a few days, but if you can’t find anywhere else for here, I’m sending her away to were people like her are normally kept."


	4. 4

Malia awoke, confused by her surroundings for the second time that day. She glanced around, noticing a figure standing on the opposite side of metal bars.  
"S..Stiles?" Malia whispered, sitting up right.  
"Why?" Stiles whispered so low Malia wasn't sure she heard right.  
"What?"   
"Why did you do all of this? Why save us if you wanted to kill us?"  
Malia shrunk back at the anger in his voice, guilt washing over her.  
"I don't know." she whispered, staring at the ground.  
"And our kiss? Wa...Was that part of your plan?" Stiles choked out, almost shouting.  
"No...Yes...I don't know." Malia said, her own voice rising.  
"You don't know? Great, well that fixes everything!" Stiles sarcastically replied.  
"Just....stop..please." Malia said, curling into herself.  
"You want me to stop? Your the one who used me so you could kill my friends!"  
"I didn't expect to like you." her voice barely audible.  
"What?" Stiles asked, not sure if he heard her right.  
"I didn't expect to like you this much!" Malia shouted, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Well, that makes two of us." Stiles said, walking away from her cell, leaving Malia to cry to herself.   
***************************************************************************

"How is she?" Scott asked as his best friend entered the Sheriff's office.   
"I don't know. She seems sad, but we all know how good of a liar she is."  
Scott hated seeing Stiles like this. He felt so helpless, because he didn't know how to make any of this better for him.  
"Let me try." Scott said, to which Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I could pick out a lie, you know."  
Stiles reluctantly nodded, watching as his best friend walked over to the cell as he walked out of the station and over to his jeep.  
"Malia?" Scott tentatively asked.  
"What?" Malia answered, wiping any leftover tears away.  
"I just want to talk for a minute." Scott said, trying to soothe her.  
"Today, on the lacrosse field, you saved us. Why?"   
"I already told Stiles this. I don't know. I followed you to practice so I could kill you, but when I seen those other two assassins... I don't know, I just wanted to help." Malia said, frustrated.  
"Well, thank you, for helping us. If you didn't come, Kira, Stiles and I would be dead. So thank you." Scott said, opening the door to her cell. At the creak of the door, Malia jumped, and then looked at Scott hesitantly.  
"You do know I can kill you at any time?" Malia asked, as Scott sat on the ground in front of her.  
"I'm sure you could, but I trust you not to." Scott said, awaiting Malia's reaction. He was relieved when Malia returned to her normal position, looking somewhat annoyed.  
"I never wanted to be an assassin." Malia said, seemingly to no one in particular.  
"What?" Scott said, confused at her statement.  
"I'm guessing your going to be asking for my life story, so I may aswell tell you."  
Scott nodded, telling her to continue.  
"My mom, she was the original Desert Wolf, she thought me things like, how to shoot a gun and how to shift properly while most kids my age were learning the alphabet. When she died, I took over. It wasn't like I could do anything else, plus I felt like I owed it to her, to make sure all the years she spent training me weren't a waste."  
"Malia, you don't need to tell me this if you don't want to." Scott said, sensing the girl's hightened emotions.  
"No, no, I want to tell you. It feels good to get it off my chest." Malia said, a small smile on her face, "I guess I trust you too."  
"When I heard about the deadpool, and saw how much money was going for it, I thought it could be my chance to live a normal life. That if I could get even half of the money from it, I wouldn't have to kill another innocent person in my life...."  
"But you didn't? You never killed anyone from the deadpool, did you?" Scott asked, feeling sympathy for the assassin.  
"No, I never killed anyone from it."   
"So, what changed? What made the people on the deadpool harder to kill than everyone else you have?"  
"Stiles." Malia whispered, feeling to guilty to even say his name.  
"You liked him?" Scott said softly.  
"Yeah, I guess I do. But that doesn't matter know. Because he hates me and I'm being sent of to prison." Malia said, faking humour.  
"What if I told you you don't have to go to prison?" Scott asked, forming an idea.  
"I'm an assassin, where else do I belong?"  
"What if I said you don't have to be an assassin anymore either? Why don't you join my pack, we'll find somewhere for you to stay, you can live as a normal teenager..." Scott paused, thinking of what to say next, "you won't have to kill anymore."  
"Really? You would do that for me? Even though I wanted to kill you?" Malia asked, tears forming in her eyes at the chance of freedom from her old life.  
"Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance." Scott said, standing up. "Let me just call the Sheriff and make sure it's okay."  
Malia just nodded, not wanting to say anything, as she was afraid she may start sobbing.  
Scott walked out of the cell, out of hearing distance. Well, hearing distance for a human atleast. Malia could hear every word of the conversation, but she was too excited about her chance at freedom she didn't even bother to listen. And then she thought of Stiles. How if she could convince him she really did like him, she could let herself get attached. She could allow herself to fall in love, to be happy for once.   
When Scott came in, Malia didn't even need to hear what he had to say as the look on his face said it all. She jumped up and hugged him, squeezing the air out of his lungs.   
"Okay, let's get going." Scott said, separating himself from Malia's grip enough so he could speak.  
"When can I see Stiles?" Malia asked, her face going serious.  
"Uhm, why don't you let me tell Stiles about everything first, then we can plan something." Scott said, leading her out of the Station and over to his bike.   
******************************************************************************

"Hi." Malia said, watching as Stiles entered Scott's bedroom. Scott had told her about a half hour ago to wait up there and that Stiles would come. The whole time she was waiting, she was going through all the different things she wanted to say to him, although seeing him now, in person, she couldn't remember a thing.  
"Hi." Stiles replied, the two going into an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry, about everything." Malia said, deciding that it was better to just get into the issue straight away.  
"Sometimes sorry doesn't fix things." Stiles said, not meeting Malia's gaze.  
"Then what can fix things? Because Stiles, I really like you, and I know you probably hate me know, but please, just tell me what I can do to fix this." Malia pleaded, taking a step closer to Stiles.  
"I don't know how to fix this!" Stiles shouted, walking towards Malia, "I don't know how to fix the problem, when the problem is you fell for a girl who wanted to kill your friends and only used you to get closer to them!"  
Malia stared at him, only now noticing how she was only slightly shorter than him. She also noticed the small moles that dotted the left side of his face, how his breath smelt like chewing gum, when did he get this close to her? Everything was a blur to her, the words Stiles was saying, the emotions she was feeling, the emotions she could sense him feeling, how close he was to her. She couldn't handle it anymore.  
She pressed her lips to his, his lips parting slightly in surprise allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. Stiles hesitated for a few seconds, unsure on what to do, until he raised his hand to her cheek, deeping the kiss.   
Their bodies were pressed together, only their clothing keeping them apart. Everything else was a blur as the two stumbled over to Scott's bed, the kiss never breaking.  
Stiles removed his hand from her face, sliding it down the side of her body, stopping just above her waist. He could hear his phone buzzing in his pocket, not caring enough to answer it.   
Malia tucked her hand under his shirt, her fingers sliding around his back and stomach, trying to memorize every detail from her hands. She raised her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he pushed her closer to the headboard.   
The phone continued ringing, and ringing, the buzzing deafing in Malia's ears.   
"Just answer the phone." Malia whispered into his lips, allowing them both to catch their breath.  
"The phone, right, yeah." Stiles stumbled over his words, dazed by what was happening.  
He answered the phone, quickly saying into it "Is this important?", as he really wanted to continue with his previous actions.  
"Yes it's important! I'm at Derek's loft, get here quickly, and bring help!" Lydia's harshly whispered, her voice full of fear.   
Stiles dropped the phone on the bed, quickly jumping off and running towards the door.  
"What's going on?" Malia asked, surprised at how worried she felt. It almost felt nice, being able to worry about someone else.  
"It's Lydia, she's in trouble." Stiles said, raising his voice enough so Scott could also hear.  
"Where is she?" Scott asked, meeting the pair at his front door.  
"Derek's loft." Stiles said, walking out the door and into his jeep. Scott climbed on his motorcycle and Malia hopped into the passenger side of the jeep, the trio driving as fast as they could to the loft.


	5. 5

"Lydia?" Stiles called out, running into Derek’s loft. "Lydia?"

"There’s no one in here." Malia said, sniffing at the air. 

"She’s right." Scott confirmed, walking over to an overturned coffee table. "What happened in here?"

"Wait, I got something." Malia called to the boys, picking up a piece of cloth splattered with blood.

"Oh my god." Stiles said at the sight of the blood. 

"Can you catch a scent from it?" Scott questioned, stepping closer to Malia.

"Yeah, it’s still strong. I’d say they’ve been gone for thrity minutes, an hour tops."   
"So, we still have a good chance of finding her?" Stiles asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it should be easy to find her. Whoever did this doesn’t seem like they’re professional, it’s way to sloppy." Malia said, glancing at the wreck of an apartment.

"I’m sure you would know alot about that." Stiles said, not meaning for it to sound as icy as it did. He saw a flash of hurt in Malia’s eyes before she ducked her head, making her way towards the loft door.

"We better get a move on if we want to find her." was all she said.

—————————

Malia gazed out the window of Stiles’ jeep, watching as bright stars appeared in the sky, one by one. She was absent mindedly twirling the bloody piece of fabric around in her hands, the scent of the fabric now becoming more faint.

"I’m sorry…. About what I said back in the loft." Stiles said, turning his head to look at her for a split second.

"It’s okay, we were all thinking it." Malia said, no emotion present in her voice.

"No, it’s not okay, it was mean and rude and…."

"Stiles, I get it, you say whatever pops into your head." Malia interrupted him, a hint of anger and sadness in her tone.

"No, but I don’t want you to think that that is how I see you." Stiles said, sneaking another glance at her.

"Well, it is. Just admit it, to you, I’m still an assassin."

"That’s not true, I do care about you….."

"That’s not what I said Stiles. Sure, you care about me, but you still see me as an assassin." Malia said, silencing him.

The two drove on, neither of them speaking a word until Malia told him to pull over.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, only then remembering the bloody cloth in her hands. "Oh, right, you think she’s here?"

"This is where the scent ends." Malia said, both of them stepping out of the jeep as Scott pulled up beside them. They were in a clearing in the forest, the moonlight giving little light.

"Lydia?" Stiles called out, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Lydia?" Scott joined in, Malia simply walking around the clearing, trying to hear or smell something out of the ordinary.

"How are we going to find her? As far as we know, she could be anywhere in this whole forest!" Stiles said, growing frustrated.

"Relax, we’re going to find her. Don’t worry." Scott said, soothing his best friend, as he continued to call out Lydia’s name.

"Watch out!" Malia shouted at Stiles, pushing him out of the way as a berserker pushed through the bushes, his claws slicing at where Stiles’ head was two seconds before.

Malia jumped up, eyes flashing blue as her claws extended, making a slashing motion at the creature.

It blocked her attacks, simply brushing them off with it’s large arms. Scott came up from behind, jumping onto it’s back as he tried ripping at it’s neck. The berserker lifted it’s arms up over it’s head, grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt and flinging him into a tree.

Malia, seeing an opening, lunged for the berserker’s bare stomach, tearing at it with her claws. Her claws sunk past the skin, at first seemingly doing nothing. As she removed her claws, she could tell her claws had done damage as the berserker’s moves seemed to be more sloppy than before. 

She easily dodged it’s meaty arms as they swung at her, using her speed to her advantage. She ducked as it made another swing, then hit her open palm against it’s underarm, knocking it off balance as she gave a swift kick to it’s bloody stomach, knocking it down to the ground. She bent down and simply clawed out the creature’s neck, killing it in one swift motion.

She turned around, seeing the shock on the two boy’s faces.

"What? Don’t tell me I was wrong for killing that.” Malia said, motioning to the dead creature lying on the ground.

"No, no, it’s just, we weren’t expecting that.” Stiles said, making an obscene hand gesture.

"Well, I think we know who has Lydia, at least." Scott said, making Malia furrow her brows.

"Who?"

"Kate." Scott and Stiles said in unison.


	6. 6

"Who’s Kate?" Malia asked, looking from Scott to Stiles.  
"She’s a hunter. She’s someone we…..knew’s aunt." Stiles said, looking cautiously at Scott.

"We thought she was dead until pretty recently. She’s turned into some were-creature that can control the berserkers." Scott said, trying his best to not let images of her flood his mind.

"So, why would she take Lydia?" Malia asked.

"We don’t know." Scott said, looking over to Stiles. "But at least we know that if Kate took her, it’s not to kill her. At least not yet. She must have some plan that involves Lydia."

"So, where is she?" Malia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I have no idea."

————————

"What was she doing here in the first place?" Derek asked, looking around at his scattered furniture.

"That’s what we want to know." Scott said, folding his arms.

"And your sure Kate took her?" Kira asked from behind Scott. The girl was giving nervous glances at Malia, obviously anxious about the coyote’s history.

"The scent in this room led to a berserker, who was being controlled by Kate." Scott said, turning around to Kira.

"Should I put up a missing person report at the station?" Parrish asked, still new to the supernatural world.

"No, if this is Kate, it needs to be us to find her." Derek said, a rush of anger flooding through him at the mention of Kate.

"Well, how else are we going to find her?" Parrish asked, sounding angrier than he had intended too.

"I already texted Chris and he’s going to check out the temple from Mexico." Scott said, Stiles giving him an incredulous look.

"You told him his sister was alive over text?"

"Well, yeah, calls are too expensive from here to France." Scott replied, not seeing how foolish the whole thing seemed.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered, before being interrupted by Malia.

"So, do we just wait around in the meantime?" she asked, an awkward silence following. Everyone in the room seemed to be looking anywhere than at her, the only ones not doing it out of distrust being Stiles & Scott. Taking the hint, she walked away from the group, kicking an overturned couch back into place.

"We’ll keep looking for anything Kate might want to use Lydia for and see what happens from there." Scott said, giving a nod to signal everyone the meeting was over.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

"So, that was dumb." Malia said, settling into the passanger seat of Stiles’ jeep. The moon was out, only one more night until the full moon.

"They’re just nervous about Lydia." Stiles said, attempting to lie to a werecoyote.

"And about me." Malia said, putting her feet up on the dashboard of the jeep.

"No, it’s not about you, it’s just your new and…."

"I’m an assassin?" Malia asked, raising her eyebrows at Stiles. "Just admit it. Maybe you and Scott want me in the pack, but the rest of them would rather I stay as far from the pack as possible."

"Don’t worry, once they get to know you they’ll want you to stay just as much as I do." Stiles said, rubbing her knee with his hand.

"Trust me, I’m not worrying. I don’t want to be near them just as much as they don’t want to be near me." Malia said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you found anywhere to stay?" Stiles sighed, changing the topic of conversation to something less likely to start a fight.

"I’ve been staying in a motel since I got here." Malia said, making Stiles’ face bunch up in disgust.

"A motel? Please tell me it’s atleast one of the sanitary ones?"

"Nope." Malia laughed, glad to be happy again. Stiles was happy to hear her laugh, deciding right then that it was his favourite sound.

"Well, you can stay at my place tonight, if you want. My dad’s working late at the station."

"And will he be happy that his son is sleeping with the most notorious assassin in the world?" Malia asked, grinning.

"Oh, so I guess you’ve got pretty high standards for yourself?" Stiles said, mimicking her grin.

"Well, someone has to."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Chapter

Malia pulled her shoes on, sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed. She took one final look at Stiles, fighting to keep her tears at bay, before swiftly walking to his window and climbing out.  
She couldn’t bear to look at Stiles again, averting her eyes as she jumped from the window, dropping into a crouch without injuring herself. She took one final glance back at the house before walking away, towards her crappy motel room, with only memories of the night before.  
———————————

Stiles’ lips were hot on her bare skin, kissing their way down her neck, down her chest, lingering on her nipple, sucking gently before continuing their way down to her stomach, his eyes drifting up to meet hers, before his tongue delved into her folds.  
Malia let out a soft moan, her back arching off the bed, her hands wrapping themselves in Stiles’ hair. His hands went up to massage her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples.  
Stiles began sucking on her clitoris, making Malia’s hips buck in pleasure. At this point her moans were getting louder, unable to control her body.  
Stiles quickly lifted his head up, his hands shooting up to cover her mouth and the sounds coming from it. He whispered a shush, laughing quitely as Malia joined in. He rested his forehead against hers, her breathing already getting heavier.   
"Maybe that’s enough for one night." he whispered, his warm breath on her face.   
"You can’t stop now." Malia groaned, her hands moving up and down Stiles’ bare back, wanting more.  
"Relax, there’ll be plenty of time to do this. Preferably when my dad isn’t right down the hall." Stiles couldn’t help but giggle, looking at Malia underneath him, looking up at him with an annoyed look on her face.  
"I love you." he whispered, lowering his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, not noticing that Malia had frozen underneath him.  
Her mind was spinning, trying to understand what had just happened.  
Suddenly she felt sick, like she was toying with this boy’s feelings. Was she?  
She barely registered that Stiles’ lips were now separated from hers, Stiles lying beside her on the bed, his arms stretched over her. His breathing was already starting to even out, Malia knew he would be fast asleep in less that five minutes.  
She started sorting through a plan in her head, a way to get away from this room, away from Stiles. Suddenly she felt claustrophobic, like everything was crushing her.  
The room, Stiles’ arm around her body, the words he had spoken after only knowing her for less than a week.   
She couldn’t focus her mind, all kinds of thoughts rushing through her mind.  
"Breath. Just breath and clear your head, child. How hard of a concept is this?"  
Malia heard her mother’s voice speaking in her mind, her voice lacking any kindness. She did as her mother instructed, clearing her mind as she tried to even her breathing out.   
She glanced at the alarm clock beside Stiles’ bed, the time flashing 1:24.   
She would need sleep if she were to get away from Beacon Hills that day. If she were to wake at 6, Stiles should still be asleep and it would give her enough time to get back to her motel room and pack up her stuff, then leave for the next town over. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking a glance at Stiles, a wave of guilt crashing through her.   
She needed to get away, that’s what she kept saying to herself, over and over again, until she finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
————————————

"Scott, she’s gone." Stiles said frantically into his phone, pacing around his bedroom.  
"Stiles? Stiles, what’s wrong?" Scott say, his voice sounding groggy, just having woken up.  
"It’s Malia. She’s gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm going through and updating my AO3 so you guys can read from here!


End file.
